Recently, phase change random access memory (PCRAM) having a capacity of 512 Mb using 90 nm node technology has been created. This PCRAM is intended to replace NOR flash in non-volatile memory markets. However, the set and reset currents and energy needed for the programming operation of these PCRAM devices are high. There are on-going attempts, both in material engineering and process optimization, to reduce these set and reset currents and to increase the memory density of the device.
The present disclosure provides memory cells that have reduced programming currents.